


【奥尔泽菲】像星星不敢见光

by Awrong



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awrong/pseuds/Awrong
Summary: 圣廷骑士奥尔什方与魅魔泽菲兰的故事。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Zephirin de Valhourdin
Kudos: 9





	【奥尔泽菲】像星星不敢见光

**Author's Note:**

> cp：奥尔什方/泽菲兰  
> 架空，ooc，魅魔泽菲兰设定  
> 标题取自关楚耀的《孱弱》，这首歌虽然和这篇文没直接关系，但是挺好听的。

【奥尔泽菲】像星星不敢见光  
#cp：奥尔什方/泽菲兰  
#架空，ooc，魅魔泽菲兰设定

1  
教廷骑士奥尔什方素有圣廷独角兽之称，热情善良，纯洁无瑕。他因救助了流落他乡、被异教徒迫害的神子“圣光”而被授予骑士勋章。  
就在他的受封仪式上，他第一次见到了泽菲兰。

2  
泽菲兰是凭空出现的。就在奥尔什方宣誓的时候，空中出现了一个散发着紫黑色不祥气息的空洞。瘦削高挑的恶魔就从空洞中优雅地现身了。没有骇人的指爪、扭曲的角，也没有丑陋的翅膀，更没有纹饰夸张神秘繁复到诡异的衣服。他的金发服帖美丽，翠绿的双瞳像是淹没在黑夜中的鬼火。他的身后有一根光滑纤细、质感如同皮鞭的尾巴。  
所有人都愣住了，忘了惊慌，呆呆地注视着他。泽菲兰自己好像也没有料到这儿有这么多人。空气沉静了足有五六秒，泽菲兰在若无其事地藏起异样消失于人群和转头就走中选择了后者。  
“对不起，打扰了。”  
临走前，他还不忘礼貌地道歉。  
等到空洞消失，人们才如梦初醒。恐怖的尖叫虽迟但到，主持典礼的主教气得嘴唇和胡须一并颤巍巍地抖索：“嚣张妄为！这、这该死的魔王！竟然玷污神圣的仪式……”  
他宣布仪式中断。因为魔物的出现，圣堂已不再纯洁，而他们所有来参与仪式和庆典的人，都要沐浴斋戒，净化灵魂。  
拜这插曲所赐，奥尔什方在两个月后才重新获得了这项封授。

3  
奥尔什方对此倒是没有什么意见。他是那样热心又善良，对他人总是比对自己上心许多。他很担心这魔王以后还会像那天闯进城镇、带来不洁，破坏幸福与安宁。他向主教提出自己的疑虑，主教却含糊其辞：“一般来说……正常情况下……这个魔鬼虽然危险，但轻易不会露面……骑士奥尔什方，不必为此太过忧虑。只要他不造成破坏，人们的生命不受到威胁……”  
“可是他上次闯入圣堂，那么多人都不得不沐浴斋戒，向教堂供物赎罪。大家明明没有做错什么，却被白白地玷污了纯净的灵魂，不得不付出意料之外的代价……今天是金钱与生活物资，万一以后他真的来收割灵魂……”  
奥尔什方虽然没有当面与主教辩论，但是内心却暗暗地担忧着。他回家的时候听到了许多风声，人们朝他致意，温柔的神色却遮蔽不了突如其来的磨难在他们身上留下的种种痕迹。贫困的人更加贫困，蜷缩在街角饿得直不起身。奥尔什方停在他们身边，将生母留给自己的耳坠解了下来。  
第二天，他为家人留下一封信与一些私人的小物件作为想念，便向王国北方黑压压的森林出发了。信中说：作为教廷的骑士，我无法容忍神光被玷污，无法容忍我们的神所庇护的子民天天活在信仰被践踏、精神被剥夺的不安与阴影中，更不忍心看这些善良的人为了取回自己原本就拥有的纯洁而饱受贫寒的折磨……和我母亲做出的选择一样又不一样，我也要为我深爱的人们扫除威胁，为大家带来真正的安宁，让大家的脸上出现真正的笑容……我以我的骑士名誉起誓，我意已决，如果我做不到，我便永远不会回来。

4  
于是奥尔什方现在就站在了魔王的城堡前。除了对魔王的城堡前竟然没有一点幻术屏障惊疑不定以外，他也在犹豫是敲门还是直接推门而入。  
正在他摸索身上有没有硬币好来扔一下决定下一步动作时，门自己打开了，他猝不及防地与正在门口换鞋的魔王面面相觑了。

5  
还是泽菲兰反应更快一些：“如果您是来讨伐在下……讨伐我的，要稍微等一下。”短暂的惊讶过后，魔王语气平淡地开口，气定神闲，仿佛站在他面前的不是来讨伐他的敌人，而是来和他叙旧唠嗑的朋友，“我得出去先找点吃的。”

6  
“吃的？”  
奥尔什方的脑内呼啦啦飞过一片火海，狂风卷来断肢残骸，混在如注鲜血里从魔王的手中浇落在被地狱之火灼烧得一片漆黑的废墟上，周围景致因为过于残酷，全部被打上马赛克……总之怎么r18g怎么来。  
在一阵恶寒与反胃中，奥尔什方警惕地握紧身侧的剑。

7  
“是。您知道哪个市场的山羊肉比较新鲜、且最近在搞特价活动打折吗？”

8  
与泽菲兰相处了一些时日，奥尔什方发现这个魔王与他想象中的有些不一样。  
首先纠正一点，泽菲兰只是一个魅魔，虽然和普通人相比能力已经超凡脱俗，但是在他的同族中，区区魅魔甚至没有做魔王威震一方欺凌弱小的资格。且就奥尔什方的观察，他的魔力十分有限，连这座城堡也不是靠他的魔力幻化出来的，没有什么枯树枝变成的大理石、青蛙嘴巴变成的门、小鸟眼珠变成的窗户，统统没有。这风格古朴的建筑是真实的。而且大部分房间可能都没见过它们的主人都长什么样，连主人自己都说不清楚打开每一扇房门的钥匙究竟是哪一把。  
“用不到这么多房间，也从来没进去看过。”  
花了一下午的时间拿钥匙一把一把试锁孔，泽菲兰终于为奥尔什方打开了他卧室隔壁的房间，然后一人一魔一起被扑面而来的灰尘呛得直咳嗽。  
“……这里要住人的话，首先得打扫吧……”  
“是的。”  
“……”  
“？”  
奥尔什方死亡凝视：“……真的要打扫吗？在下还以为打开就会有腾腾的炉火、暖心的热水和面包什么的……”  
泽菲兰斟酌一番移开视线：“……是。您如果要住在这儿，得自己打扫。”  
奥尔什方瞳孔地震：“？人力的？不靠魔法？”  
泽菲兰斩钉截铁：“人力的，不靠魔法。”  
“就算在下对自己锻炼有加的肉体很有信心，但是这工作量也太……”  
泽菲兰已经对对话失去兴趣，只说了一句“买菜的话随便开哪个宝箱里面的金币都可以用”就回自己房间去了。奥尔什方对着灰扑扑的广阔空间无言以对，最终拳头一锤掌心，先从地板开始清理起来。

9  
骑士在魔王……魅魔的城堡里住下本来就是一件古怪得令人起疑事情。奥尔什方能感觉到泽菲兰对他十分戒备，但是却又无所谓一般随他在城堡里攀上爬下。奥尔什方经常和泽菲兰共进膳食，他溜进过厨房检查过食材，并为一个魔物的仓库里堆满寻常蔬果而感到非常……非常高兴。  
除了高兴填饱肚子没问题以外，至少他不用以恶意伤人这个罪名处死泽菲兰了。  
他这么想着，用叉子把炖牛肉叉起来，放进嘴里，随即感慨起来：“这实在是……太美味了！牛肉的韧劲、土豆的软糯，恰到好处的咸香……”  
在他郑重宣布这锅土豆牛肉十分イイ前，泽菲兰淡淡地开口：“毕竟是按让勒努卿的菜谱制作的。”  
在奥尔什方将“让勒努卿”划为魔王的同伙之前，这个令人熟悉的名字自己跳进了圣典中，奥尔什方不得不赶紧追上它，回忆起圣典中的记载。  
让勒努·德·库尔西昂，几世代之前，圣典中托尔丹王座下的十二骑士之一。后来人们通常尊称十二骑士的姓氏，他们的名字只有零碎的小注中才有记载，且因为原本在流传中的损毁，有一些骑士的名字也被遗忘了。  
泽菲兰对先圣亲昵的称呼让奥尔什方起疑，但是他没有作声，只是附和着，像往常一样继续夸赞别的菜品。

10  
魔物需要的营养并非人类食用的食材可以提供的。这一点毋庸置疑。奥尔什方曾经多次与魔鬼作战，对他们喜好的食谱也算有所了解。  
在圣堂中的一面实在太过转瞬即逝，如果奥尔什方据此没能判断出泽菲兰的身体状况，那还情有可原。但是在这些天的相处之后，奥尔什方几乎感觉不到自己是在和一个魅魔共处。泽菲兰出行靠走路，吃人类的食物，作息严苛规律得像圣堂里一流的骑士。有一天泽菲兰的火柴用完了来向奥尔什方借火，奥尔什方简直要对这个连点火都是用火柴的魅魔难以置信。  
如果不是这个魅魔演技精深，那么他或许真的有什么难言之隐。

11  
泽菲兰偶尔会出门，奥尔什方大多数时候都会光明正大地跟随。但是泽菲兰也有不想他跟着的时候，奥尔什方就偷偷摸摸地跟随。基本后者只有在泽菲兰的目的地是墓地时才会发生。奥尔什方亲眼看到这个遮住头脸的魅魔默默地隐藏在人群中，看不见的力量涌向他。那才是他的进食。在城堡里的一日三餐，都只是形式。  
奥尔什方愤怒起来，他冲向人群中的泽菲兰，打断他的进食。泽菲兰反应也很快，一把揪住奥尔什方来抓他的手，在人群的惊叫声中拖着奥尔什方离开。  
“你这是在做什么！你在吸取那些人的生命和灵魂！”奥尔什方愤怒地说，“我必须要阻止你……我以为你和那些魔鬼不一样！”  
“您似乎搞错了什么。”泽菲兰倏然回过头，苍白的脸不因大步疾走而泛红，声音也依旧沉稳，“在下并没有……我毕竟是千万魔鬼中的一员。种族难道是灵魂投生之前可以选择的吗？我也需要食物。与您作对是我可以负担的任务，如果您惹恼我，我就会对您不客气。”  
奥尔什方抽出剑，他在最开始泽菲兰拒绝他的跟随时便隐约猜到会发生什么。他的剑锋划向泽菲兰，泽菲兰没有躲开。魔鬼的血竟然也像人类一样，是鲜红的。  
泽菲兰伸手擦了一下脸上的划痕，伤口以异常的速度愈合，但是那速度显然要慢于许多强力的魔族。  
“您惹恼我了。”泽菲兰说。

12  
奥尔什方这次是真的在追击泽菲兰了。鬼魅在林间穿行，人类在他的身后穷追不舍，靴子踩断枯枝藤蔓的声音噼噼啪啪地响，草叶受伤渗出的汁水将足底染出一片清香。泽菲兰消失在奥尔什方的视野中，奥尔什方终于停下时，发现他来到了自己并不认识的地方。  
四周静悄悄的，连虫鸣都没有，奥尔什方警觉地握着剑和盾，一边前进一边四下侦查。没有泽菲兰的身影。没有、没有、没有。没有泽菲兰的身影。草堆里没有，荆棘后没有，树木后没有，石头后没有。到处都没有泽菲兰的身影。反倒是奥尔什方这一通搜寻，加上始终紧绷的神经，或许还有前段时间安逸生活的怠惰消磨了他的意志力，他开始感到难以抵抗的疲倦。  
在他跌入梦境的前，他似乎听见了熟悉的脚步声从身后传来。

13  
奥尔什方觉得很热。他好像被人按住了，没有办法动弹。那个人坐在他的身上，手指稳重地落下，指尖冰冰凉凉，抚摸过的地方却刮起情风烧起欲火。奥尔什方呻吟出声，而那个人安抚地解开他的衣扣和皮带。下身被温暖湿润的东西包裹，柔软的物体刮蹭着他的性器。他迷迷糊糊地想起自己的身份和处境，忽而像冷水兜头浇下。  
他挣扎着睁开眼睛，看见一对在黑夜中灼烧的翠绿火焰，烧穿他的梦境，灼痛他的浑身。  
“泽菲兰！”  
他在喘息的尽头呜咽着叫出他的名字，伴随着白色粘稠的东西灌进魔鬼的口中。  
泽菲兰抬起头，保持着坐在他身上的姿势，手指在自己的嘴边抹动，将精液一丝不苟地刮进自己的嘴里。他缓慢地吞咽，眼睛始终盯着奥尔什方。  
他被按在草地上，鼻尖萦绕着树叶腐烂的气息，和淫糜的罪恶的气息。奥尔什方努力想要撑起身体，却发觉此时的泽菲兰也使出了他从前前所未见的无法抵抗的力量。他的手不受大脑控制地握住那纤细的腰，泽菲兰垂下头，在奥尔什方想要吻他并付诸行动的同时，加诸奥尔什方身上的力量消失了。奥尔什方的牙齿嗑上这个魔鬼的牙齿，舌头缠住这个魔鬼的舌头，他们的鼻尖互相蹭弄，手指在彼此的身上爱抚摩挲。魅魔的尾巴因为兴奋甚至缠在了奥尔什方伸到对方双腿间的手上，随着手指的动作，尾尖也惬意地轻拍着奥尔什方的小臂。  
“插进来……进、进来……”  
魅魔抱住他的脑袋将色情的喘息灌入他的耳中。奥尔什方感觉到他的手握住自己的器官反复抚摸。被无形的催促挑起莫名的征服欲，奥尔什方抱紧怀中的泽菲兰，翻身将高挑的恶魔压在身下，而后性器破开形同虚设的关卡长驱直入，舒爽得两人同时发出享受的叹息。  
泽菲兰的眼睛有些干涩。在负距离下，他被顶得没法再像之前在远处那样凝视身上的这个人类。他抓住奥尔什方的肩膀，洁白的大腿缠绕在他的腰侧,。上一次承受性爱带来的刺激已经是很久之前的事情了。作为一个魅魔，泽菲兰为自己的不知所措而感到滑稽的悲哀。早已被人类驯服的心灵无法像同类那样放荡地支配他自己和情人的身体。他吻奥尔什方的额头，吻他的眼睛，吻他的鼻尖和嘴唇。当奥尔什方夸他的嘴唇味道很好时他们的舌头再次相缠一处，他终于被堆高的快乐压垮了，人类的道德是一张脆弱的白纸，既经不起玷污，也经不起重压。他痛快地中断接吻，直到接吻结束他也仍然不明白人类所说的味道是什么。就像他过去无数次品尝过无味的佳肴，无数次将寡淡的东西吞下。他仰起头，喜悦且悲痛地叫出声。

14  
奥尔什方醒来，疲惫得说不出一句话。泽菲兰没事人一样坐在书桌前。  
书桌？野外没有书桌。奥尔什方在泽菲兰城堡里的房间也没有书桌。  
“这是我的卧室。如果您还累的话，可以再睡一会儿。”泽菲兰合上自己的书，大概是因为交合吸收了一些力量，语气比之前轻快许多。  
“你……”  
“您昏睡得太快，我还没有表达对您的感谢，您就睡过去了。”泽菲兰冷漠地打断奥尔什方的话，“现在趁您醒着，多谢款待。”他优雅地俯身行礼，然后转身步至卧室的门前：“这段时间，我就不作陪了。等身体状况恢复之后，要走要留随您的便。钥匙在桌上，您要拿什么东西可以去拿钥匙开您卧室的门。”

15  
泽菲兰真的好几天都没出现。这些天奥尔什方都是自己去厨房准备的食物。在厨房，奥尔什方发现了一本食谱，扉页的右下角签着褪色的名字，翻开看时，里面密密麻麻记满了各种食物的烹饪方法。甚至还有产生失败品前的预兆以及如何补救的小贴士。  
奥尔什方啪地合上食谱，想起之前泽菲兰对食谱作者亲昵的称呼、以及那个令人起疑的名字。  
他决心去那个之前他攀上爬下时找到的可疑的房间去看看。

16  
是的，这个城堡除了大厅，除了他们俩的卧室，除了厨房以及其他一些他们日常起居会用到的房间以外，在城堡的顶层，还有一间泽菲兰经常会偷偷前往、却没有告知奥尔什方的屋子。  
奥尔什方知道它很特别，因为它门前的地毯上总是干干净净，与周围灰扑扑的一切格格不入。  
奥尔什方也知道哪一把钥匙能打开它。泽菲兰在那个下午用那个钥匙圈上所有的钥匙都试了一下那个锁孔，唯独在碰到这把钥匙的时候，像被烫到手一般，没有试着将它塞进锁孔，就换到了下一把。

17  
门开了，里面的光景令奥尔什方倒抽一口气。  
和其他屋子的昏暗不同，这间屋子十分敞亮。墙壁是淡金色的，镶进白色的花纹。地砖是白色的，一尘不染，镜子一样映出天花板上的图案。中间的那个人拿着权杖，他的周围，十二个骑士打扮的人围绕他一圈，他正面的那个骑士金发碧眼，正仿佛泽菲兰的模样。  
脑海中的圣典再次被翻开。先圣瓦洛丹究竟长什么样、他完整的名字是什么，圣典却没有一字提及。  
烛台上的蜡烛都被雕刻成天使和虔信者的模样。烛油滑下来，在它们的脸颊上凝固，就像它们那些因火焰而变形的脸在哭泣一样。  
外面传来脚步声，奥尔什方想离开也已经来不及了。他向门口抢去，正对上泽菲兰那双没有感情的眼睛。  
“您果然早就发现了这里。”  
那个恶魔说。

18  
“您怎么会是……”  
“在下曾经问过您，种族是灵魂投生之前可以选择的吗。”泽菲兰的语气听不出他的情绪，但是奥尔什方身边的烛火却确实在次第熄灭，“您能回答我这个问题吗？”  
“当然是不能的。”奥尔什方想起自己的出身。  
“所以生为魔鬼，怎么能算罪过呢。”泽菲兰的声音像是逐渐飘远了一样，在自己魔力最集中充沛的空间里，他可悲地受到了自己的迷惑，如同陷入了幻觉似的温柔地呢喃，“陛下是这样对在下说的。陛下相信在下，收留在下。”  
奥尔什方愕然地怔在原地。魅魔在无意识的倾诉中说出了比他们俩各自预想中都更多的东西。  
“所以在下以生命同陛下缔结契约。即使在下对此不胜惶恐，始终觉得陛下明明可以用命令在下的方式对在下下令。但是陛下要求缔结契约……在下会永远满足教廷提出的一切要求，在下要永远遵从这条与陛下的契约……”  
“陛下，在下永远不会辜负您的恩宠与垂怜。”

19  
奥尔什方回到教廷，他已经明白了一切。  
泽菲兰会出现在圣堂，是因为主教的要求。他们要求泽菲兰现身，再以圣堂与灵魂一起被玷污为缘由，向信徒收讨赎买纯洁的财货。泽菲兰是否知道他们的打算？奥尔什方猜想他是知道的。  
他注视着面上喜笑颜开为他接风洗尘的上位者，出剑的手格外果决迅速。但是异样的力量总是快他一步。虚空中出现的空洞抵挡住了他的剑，泽菲兰像他们初见那样出现了。  
奥尔什方忽然明白了为什么这场宴会的参与者除了他以外都是教廷的上位者。他们沉默地接受了神圣的殿堂中忽然出现的魔物，正在将一场战士除害的舍身圣行变为一场茶余饭后、甚至是用来下饭的角斗。  
泽菲兰将那些人挡在身后，奥尔什方从未见过那双翠绿的眼瞳这样战意高昂过。泽菲兰仿佛回到了为托尔丹王征伐驰骋的年代，身后不是酒囊饭袋，而是他的君主与十一个兄弟。  
在静默中，泽菲兰朝奥尔什方平举右手，然后右肩向后，曲起手臂。  
——那是一个投掷的动作。

—FIN—

20  
纯洁的独角兽背叛教廷的消息传遍全国。  
刚刚出完殡的人说，在荒野的坟地里看见过奥尔什方的尸体。他们中一个遮住头脸的人默默地听着，死者们尚未丧尽的腐败力量断断续续地流向他。

—真的FIN了—


End file.
